The John Watson You Know
by Bugsyboo1313
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, and Molly Hopper travel to the planet of Dartmoor to find surprises waiting for them. While Sherlock and Molly are in one time stream, John ends up in another; a much faster one. Somehow, they must find a way to bring him back. A BBC Sherlock version of the Doctor Who episode, "The Girl Who Waited." Full summary inside.
1. John's Choice

**The John Watson You Know (Chapter 1)**

John's Choice

* * *

***A Sherlock version of the Doctor Who episode "The Girl Who Waited." Sherlock, John, and Molly go to the planet of Dartmoor to find a load of surprises ahead of them. While Sherlock and Molly enter one time stream, John enters a much faster one. While it's been half an hour for the detective and Ms. Hooper, it's been two weeks for the retired army doctor. **

***Johnlock eventually**

***I didn't really know how to come up with the time travel thing. Try to work with me here...**

***I'm know for writing long chapters, but I'll try to keep these ones shorter yet descriptive and entertaining. I'm writing like four stories at once right now...**

***_I do not own BBC Sherlock or Doctor Who. They belong to Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and others. I make no money off of this story. It is for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy!_**

* * *

"Ah, here we are!"

The tall body of Sherlock Holmes stood before two of his shorter companions, leading the way into an unfamiliar atmosphere in what the two thought was a building. The square room was a blinding white contrast with nothing on the outer walls except for a lone door straight ahead of the trio.

"Sorry, but where are we?" The second voice spoke out in the vaguely deserted room, and her echo was cut off because of the unusual shape of the ceiling. Molly Hooper resembled a mouse, nervously shifting between her two feet and readjusting her bag strap that crossed over her chest. Her loosely fitted blouse was pressed against her stomach, revealing a skinny patch of skin just below her neck.

Holmes paced back and forth, hands snapping through the air to play along with his childish delight. "We, Ms. Hooper, are on the planet of Dartmoor, the only planet in our solar system to have the human race abandon its studies for over 400 years." The single female looked puzzled, making a face and wondering what those facts had anything to do with.

"I thought you didn't have any interest in the solar system?" the other man pointed out, brushing off the front of his favorite black jacket and clasping his rough hands behind his lower back.

"That doesn't mean I can't appreciate it, John." Sherlock showed a short of ticked off tone in his sentence, but his flat mate simply returned the retort with a smirk.

"Can I ask how you did that?" Molly butted in, focusing her attention on a flat object wrapped around her dominant wrist. The device made a beeping noise, shuttered, and then the screen went black as it powered off.

"Time travel." The deduction was so obvious and neither Molly nor John had bothered to discover the physics of it. "Come on, you knew it had to be possible one of these days."

"But, how does this thing work?" she continued, wanting a more specific answer as she shook her hand.

Holmes sighed, trying not to get too annoyed as he rolled his blue eyes. "To make things easy, you turn it on, press a few buttons and tada! You've just time traveled."

"Sherlock!" John yelled, showing that his anger could burst his limits momentarily. When John had 'bad days', you didn't want to mess with him.

"What?" the detective judged, holding up his hands in innocence. "I can't fully explain the concepts and laws of it because you two simply don't have the brain capacity to take the information all in at once." John's knuckles cracked as he gripped them into a fist, containing his composure not to punch the show off.

"Okay…" Molly spoke up, stepping into their fight so they wouldn't start shouting at one another. "Sherlock, what's this random door doing here?" Indeed she was right; for a single silver door was bolted into the far wall alone, nothing else surrounding the area.

"This," Holmes said, striding forwards to stand three feet from it, "Is where our adventure begins."

"Are you trying to tell me that once we enter this door we'll be on whatever this planet is?"

"Dartmoor? Yes, that is precisely what I am proposing." John was lagging behind, scanning the room, even though it was empty. His experience as a soldier had him suspicious about almost everything these days.

Molly rocked on her heels, sheepishly glancing up at the man who she secretly had a crush on. Too bad Holmes already figured out about her love affair for him though. "So, do we need to press one of these buttons then?" she asked, looking over at the two dials on her right. They were in a vertical line and had two different meanings; the one on top said _Green Anchor _and the second below it read _Red Waterfall. _

"Yep. Go ahead; ladies get the pick." John finally swiveled around to see the two standing in front of the locked door, but unfortunately he didn't see that Molly had pressed the green button.

"Come along, John," Sherlock beckoned for the doctor to followed, but the oldest man halted for a moment.

"Give me a minute," Watson explained. "I'll follow you. I just need to tie my shoe."

"Seriously?" Sherlock snorted, pushing the ginger into the next room as he stared down at the man with blonde locks for hair. "All this just to tie you shoe? Do it in this room," he tried to convince, pointing over his shoulder.

"No," John shot back, refusing the detective's suggestion.

"And why not?"

"Because if I don't do it now, I'll forget later." He bent down so the bones in his knees cracked from old age.

"Fine," Sherlock sighed. "Just come on in when you're ready." As soon as his entire body was within cart wheeling distance of Molly in the next room, the door weaved and closed behind him.

John tied his sneaker so the laces wouldn't come loose again and stood up. As he approached the door, he studied the flat surface and twin buttons with fixed, blue eyes. After contemplating for a few seconds, he pressed one and the door swung open for him.

Only when the entrance had sealed itself did Watson realize that Holmes and Hooper weren't in the new space with him. "Sherlock?" he said out loud, but there was no response.

Molly was getting curious as she examined a large magnifying glass in the center of a table, and her pale finger just wanted to touch a button drawn in the bottom of its handle. The urge took over and she tapped it; the glass faded and became a screen, fuzzy dots blinking and invading the clear picture every now and then.

She jumped out of her skin and shrieked as Molly saw John come onto her screen. "Sherlock! Sherlock," she got the attention of the man, "I can see John in this!"

Holmes removed his blue scarf and black coat and threw them over a nearby chair, shoving Molly over to sit in front of the window. "John," he spoke out, watching a very confused army doctor make strange faces through the screen, "John, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you," was the surprise response Sherlock got from his blogger. He still looked like he was trying to talk to an evil spirit or an invisible ghost. "But I can't see you," he admitted.

"Okay, do you have a magnifying glass in the center of your room as well?" John's vision shifted and stared down at where his tool handle would have been.

"Yes."

"Press the button on the bottom." John followed the order, sitting in a seat so he could get comfy. After all, his legs were beginning to feel tired following standing around for a long period of time. Sherlock deduced that the trick had worked when John gave a little shake of his head, clearly able to focus on his own screen and stare at his two companions in the other room.

"John, thank god. Where are you?"

"You told me to follow you through the door, so I did," he mocked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, stupid," Sherlock muttered to himself, bending his head over. "John, which button did you press?"

"The…the red one. I know soldiers are more keen on choosing green objects over red because of the camouflage patterns we wear, but I had this itch to choose the other one."

"Yeah…we're in the green room."

"That's okay. I'll just go back through the door and press the green button this time." John raised his eyebrows to make sure both of the humans comprehended.

"You can try it."

"Right. See you in a bit." He clicked the switch one more time and his screen went blank. He rose from his chair, noting that his stomach was growling with hunger. He walked back through the portal and pressed the top button this time. The door pushed aside to let him through, but an unusual sight greeted him when he entered.

No one was there.

He thought it best to go back to the red room and tell Sherlock and Molly that he couldn't find them; perhaps they could work out a way to get back to each other. Damn my curiosity, Watson told himself. You're so stupid for choosing the wrong room.

When he reached the table and chair for the second time he stopped before tuning back into his friends. What didn't add up or make sense was the fact that they'd been gone for a long time; John felt like he'd been abandoned for way too long. Sherlock must've turned off his screen as well because the blonde couldn't hear anything they were saying.

Suddenly Sherlock voice chimed in again and he asked John to come sit in front of him. John was situated in the far left corner and was relieved that the detective had finally decided to pay attention to him.

"John…"

"Hey. Yeah, I'm here. Where have you been?" he suddenly grumbled, showing his angry face into the hidden camera.

"What're you talking about?" Molly asked, peeking over Holmes's collar bone. "We've been here all along. We've been trying to find a way to get you out."

"You couldn't do it any faster?" the blogger groaned, pressing a muscular hand to his cheek.

"John, what's wrong with you?" Sherlock had no idea what had worked its way into the doctor's brain to make him speak gibberish.

Watson's mouth opened a little and remained there as he leaned in closer to the glass, sliding his coat off the table because of his frustration. Through the screen on the other side, Sherlock was staring at him intently and Molly had straightened her spine completely to stop spying over the detective's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Sherlock forced him to speak, pronouncing every word with power and individually saying them to his companion, like he was lecturing a kindergartener.

"Sherlock…" John couldn't believe his ears, thinking the detective must be kidding. "I've been in here for two weeks!"

There was simply no way that statement was correct. It had only been half an hour since they'd landed on the planet…

But John's tone was so serious and he really wasn't kidding. While Sherlock and Molly had been thinking for only ten minutes, John had been suffering alone for a couple of weeks with nothing to satisfy his needs.


	2. Author's Message

**Author's Message**

_Hello my fellow Sherlockians! Sorry for the delay in posting. I know I have many people waiting for the continuation of this story, and don't worry I will! But just so you know, I've been really busy with life in general and want to focus on some of my other stories first. So, it may be a while before I update this story again. I apologize in advance for my choice, but I'm almost attached to my other crossovers._

_If you have any interest in reading my other stories, I'd be delighted by that! I'm currently working on a Potterlock crossover and a Hungerlock crossover. You may read those while you wait for an update on this story or you can roam for some better ones on FanFiction. Your choice. :-)_

_Thank you to all my followers for being so patient! Promise when I get the interest to write another chapter I will post it as soon as I can._

_-Bugsy_


End file.
